Stolen moments
by The-Hollywood-mole
Summary: can the temtations of stolen moments be to much ? will they give in to the pressure of sex?. Troyella. rated M for language and sexual content. Summarys rubbish but storys better. Reviews please ?
1. Homeroom Sweethearts

Gabrielle was sat in Home room, every so often she'd glance back at her boyfriend of almost two years, Troy Bolton would smile back and give her a cheeky wink causing her to giggle. She smiled again as she turned her attention back to Ms. Darbus , she was talking about the new school musical , she had already been approached by Ms. Darbus and Kelsi to do a Duet with troy at the auditions. Of course she knew it wasn't really Troy's thing but it was there thing with her , she started day dreaming about the new years eve when they first met and the following summer where they had sang together again after the school musical.That new years eve came flashing back to her memories she remembered every sound and smell of that very night and the shock she had when she felt herself letting go completely when she met Troy Bolton, most people would have said that she was crazy to remember it in such detail, but she really wasn't, this was just who she was, and it built up to a much bigger story their story, and one she hoped would last forever. She was suddenly brought back to her senses by her best friend Taylor "Gabby..Gabby" She called "Earth to Gabby" Gabrielle smiled and turned to face her friend she couldn't't hide the pale crimson color her cheeks had gone. "Yes Taylor?" she asked flustered. "I said are you going to do the musical because if you are, I'm behind you one hundred percent of the way"

Gabrielle was about to answer when she saw Troy casting knowing glances at her and she smiled as he came over and stood behind her , resting her hands on her desk. "Hey Girl's what's going on?" He inquired kissing Gabrielle on the cheek causing her to squirm in embarrassment and everyone to look at her even the ever jealous Sharpay Evans. Gabrielle blushed and looked up at Troy " Oh hey nothing just talking about the musical , you know if were going to join in this year as it will be our last chance to" Troy smiled and nodded before replying " and miss out on singing with my beautiful girl not a chance" he smiled and Gabrielle felt Sharpay's glare on her one again so she shrank down in her seat trying to avoid eye contact of any sort with her. Troy laughed at Gabrielle and grated his best friend Chad who had now appeared as as hugging Taylor form behind she gasped in shock and Gabrielle and Troy smirked at each other. Taylor and Chad were their best friends and they to were a couple , they always went out on double dates.

soon enough the attention was brought back to Ms. Darbus who just said " Anyone who wants to audition for the main leads couple must be in the auditorium at free period and that means no exceptions". She Looked at Troy and Gabrielle who smirked and looked at each other before stealing a kiss , a loud groan and a role of eyes came from the couple next too them " Stop with the PDA's Guys" Chad Complained at the Happy couple. With Troy busy with basket ball and Gabrielle busy with Science and Maths club , this was one of their rare stolen moments one of many , some of them that were bound to end them up in trouble in the end


	2. BackYard Kisses

Gabrielle Montez was sitting in Troy Bolton's back Garden, she was currently studying Math as she had a big algebra test coming up and she was trying to get the best marks she could, so studying in boyfriends garden was the perfect thing. Troy was on the Basketball court next to the grass where she was sitting , he had a championship game coming up and she was trying not to get distracted by him , Although that was a hard job as he was currently topless and sweating the sun making his body glisten , she bit her lip as she looked up at him.

He smiled and gave her a wink making her blush and giggle , she looked away from him and back to her book trying to focus on the numbers on the page and not on his toned body and bright blue eyes. The more she tried the harder she found it to concentrate on her book , she closed her eyes and counted to ten and opened them again surprised to see Troys face in front of her's " Hello Beautiful" he smirked as he lent in and kissed her lips softly and she willingly let herself kiss back. she giggled and smirked " well hello Yourself Mr Bolton". She winked cheekily at at him as she gazed into the gorgeous blue eyes , she got lost in them as he pushed her back slowly from her sitting position in to a laying down one as he rested a hand on her cheek he kissed her deeply , his eyes closed as he focused himself on her and only her.

One hand was resting on her waist the other on her cheek as he kept this kiss going increasing the passion between them , she kept kissing him back as her hand ran down his chest , she knew that it was wrong and they should both be working , not that she was complaining she was fairly happy to be making out with him , it had been a week since they had any personal time alone , and right now they were getting a little to frisky.

Just as Troys and was sliding up Gabrielle's leg to wards the bottom of her skirt a voice came form somewhere near the kitchen door nor more than a few feet away " TROY ALEX BOLTON" he jumped back in surprise and turned bright red and turned to face his father " Yes dad?" he asked flusted at being caught " What have i told you about practiceing and not doing _That_ in the garden" he looked from troy to Gabrielle and then back to Troy.

"Sorry dad" Troy replied and kissed Gabby's bright read cheek before running off to practice his dad going back inside the house , They were both getting frustrated and needed to get out the sexual tension before the build up got to great.


	3. Rehersal regrets ?

Once again it was time for the musical , and everyone in Ms Darbus homeroom class was in the show they had all gathered , looking around Ms Drabus made sure everyone was there before giving them all jobs , Troy and Gabrielle were giving each other glances right now they were both so turned on the hadn't had any alone time in weeks and now the tension was becoming unbearable , he couldn't look at her without getting hard and it was now getting embarrassed especially when his team mates noticed this during basket ball Games at the break. Troy moved his hands quickly to in his pockets to discuse the fact , Gabrielle giggled at him and licked her lip knowing it teased him.

"Gabbi please don't" he whispered hoarsely in her ear knowing that teased her " you know you don't want me to make a mess right now , you know you want to see it on your webcam later" he pulled away from her ear but pulled her close so she could feel his hard member sticking into her back. "Troy" she whimpered fairly loudly but only her best friend Taylor noticed and shook her head at the couple " Don't do that to me , you know were not allowed yet , were not the right age and stuff , i know i want to see it later so save the mess" she whispered as he rubbed her ass

" Right everyone knows there Jobs now off you go meet back here in 30 minutes" Ms Darbus called as everyone ran off to do their Jobs. Taylor and Chad ran off to find all the props for the show , Ryan and Sharpay were left to set up the mikes and speakers , Jason and Kelsi went to get scripts , and Troy and Gabrielle went to get the costumes from out the cupboard. Troy pulled Gabby with him spotting on opportunity to be alone. " Troy we can't" Gabby complained as she was pulled along but wasn't really resisting.

Everyone else as now back at the stage , Troy and Gabrielle were in the cupboard making out passionately , there were muffled moans every so often as one bit the others lip. "Has anyone seen Gabrielle and Troy?" Ms Darbus asked they all looked at each other and shook their heads all apart from Sharpay who raised he her hand "if everyone's quite I'm sure you'll hear them". They all fell quite and soon enough there was a moan of "Oh Gabby " and " umm Troy". Ms Darbus looked at them and shook her head as she ran off in the direction of the cupboard , the rest of the class followed her and stood around the cupboard door waiting.

Ms Darbus carefully opened the door and sure enough there were Troy and Gabrielle , making out , well almost , Troy had his hand up gabby's skirt on her ass and hers were down the front of his trousers , they hadn't noticed the door was open until Sharpay yelled " See Gabby's having it off with troy". Troy and Gabrielle jumped back from what they were doing and went bright red as they were yelled ar for making out in school time and they really should be doing in their own time there nodded and left embarrassed but satisfied


	4. computer Kinkyness

Troy was sat at his computer in his room he was waiting for Gabrielle to come online , his parent's were out at a meal and so was Gabrielle's mom , meant they could have a little bit of fun , as the saying goes while the cat's away the mice will play. He smiled as he positioned his web cam in the right place and sat quietly wafting for her to come online wondering what she'd be wearing. Troy was currently wearing one of his basketball tops and a pair of loose boxers for easier access, he mumbled to himself "Come on Gab's" he could feel himself starting to grow.

Meanwhile the aforesaid Gabrielle Montez was currently walking around her room making sure she was ready , she was in black stockings , they were fishnet , a pair of black lace panties and a black push up bra with her initials in red on one cornor , they were a gift to the boy she's be showin off to tonight. Sitting down on her computer she signed in her screen name being _Not__just__th__e gee__ky__maths__girl. _

Troy felt his erection grow harder as he saw her name light up in his list placing one hand on his ever harding erection he used the other to type:_Your__Basket__Ball__God :Hey hey sexy , ready for the show?__Not just the __gee__ky__ maths Girl: hey __hey__ you know __i__ am._

_(Not just the Geeky maths girl has agreed to share web cam with you)_

Gabrielle smiled as she clicked accept and sat down her web cam positioned on the top of her computer currently she always moved it once showing troy the full picture , she smiled as she saw his one hand rubbing in anticipation

_Not Just the geeky maths girl: hey __i__ see __ur__ hands ready for me._

_Your Basket Ball God: You know it is __baby ,__i__wanna__ see your body_

Gabrielle smiled as she licked her lips so he could see before moving the web cam down over her body , rubbing her arms over it sexually knowing it was exactly what he wanted to do to her right now , she smiled as she slid one arm out of her bra then the other , she looked to the screen to see troy's hand moving up and down his member , she bit her lip feeling herself get wet as she moved hands for the web cam.

_Your basket ball god: babe don't stop now __i__ want to see all of you beautiful_

Gabrielle carefully unhooked her bra at the back and let it fall off , her perk breasts now being reviled to Troy. She could see his hand starting to move faster, and she could now hear him moaning as he had the speaker and microphone on. She bit her lip as she moved its down over her stomach and then moved it to her waist line , her sexy belly button bar m showing to him she rubbed it a little before she sat down , resting the web cam angling at her legs.

_Not Just The Geeky Maths Girl__mmm__im__likein__ what __im__ seeing __to ,__ take the boxers off __nd__ ill take these little __lace panties off._

Gabrielle ran her hand on the waist line of her panties before removing her stilettos and stockings so she was just in her panties , she saw Troy stop rubbing momentarily as he pulled his boxers down and threw them on his bed that could clearly be seen. She then slowly slid off her panties and sat with her legs open so he could she her pushing her finger into herself, he could also hear her low moans.

_Your Basket Ball God: mm __bbe__ u look so hot tonight , __i__ want u bad._

_Not Just The Freaky Maths Girl: mm __lve__ur__lookin__big ,__ u must feel __gd_

_Your Basket Ball God: mm __i__wanna__ feel u squeeze tight around me_

_Not Just __The__ Freaky Maths Girl: mm __i__wanna__ feel __ur__ length in me_

The whole time they were talking both were pleasuring themselves moaning each other's name , they could hear each other and they were getting more and more turned on , Gabrielle could see that Troy's member had started to release pre-cum , he too could see a dam patch on the chair where she was now sitting.

Your Basket Ball God:_ oh god babe __im__ cumin just for you_

_Not Just __The__ Freaky maths girl: mm babe same cum 4 me __i__wnt__ it_

_Your Basket Ball God: Here it __comes ,__ babe _

Troy arched his back as his member released hot cum over his hands , he smiled as he felt so relieved at this , he hadn't felt this good , he soon saw Gabrielle reach her own climax , they both looked a mess as they sat in there after orgasm arousal , they both moved the web cam up to their faces and they were both hot and sweaty

_Your Basket Ball God: __Thats__ just on web cam Imagine the thrill from the real thing._

_Not Just Your __Freaky__ Maths Girl __mmm__i__cant__ wait to feel u inside of me_

_Your Basket Ball God: Go Clean Yourself up __sexy ,__ parents due back from the school governs meal in ten._

_Not Just __Your__Freaky__ Maths Girl: ok baby __ill__ be __thinkin__ of u ;)_

_Your Basket Ball God: Same Babe __Same ,__ also night __night__sxy_

_Not Just __Your__Freaky__ Maths Girl: __Nt__sxy__bbe_

Troy and Gabrielle both signed out of the instant messenger and went to clean up before their parents got in and sussed them out. Troy went for a shower and as he felt the warm water running over his skin , he jacked off again imagine Gabrielle in there with him their bodies entangled as one , meanwhile Gabrielle was in the bath Imagine much the same as she played with herself , her and troy doing it in a bath full of water , making water fly. Soon they were both dressed and clean , and their rooms looked like nothing as happened and bang on time their parents arrived , able to tell nothing of that evenings little sexpade


	5. Dreaming of you Troy's version

**Note: I do not own the ****charters ****of**** hsm or the film ****that's**** Disney. I also do not own any ****TV**** shows or books ****I**** only own the ****ideas,**** and please note that the italics will be the dreams of Troy and Gabrielle. ****I'm**** also starting my new story 10 dates till death.**** Gabrielle's fantasy is the next Chapter**

It was mid-week and Troy and Gabrielle had, had barley anytime together, it was now around a month till Troy's Birthday and he knew Gabrielle was planning something big. It was something she was willing to give him and only him, he had an idea what it was going to be. He was currently lying down on his bed with his eyes closed; he smiled as the same fantasy came back to him, and something he wanted badly. It was Gabrielle, he allowed his hand to slid into his boxers as the fantasy began:

_It __was a warm summers day in early July , Himself and Gabrielle were sitting in his back garden sun bathing , she was sat on a __towel__ watching him show off , she was wearing a black and white striped bikini , it was fairly tight on her and he couldn't help but Gaze at her. She gave him a cheeky wink as she kicked her legs and crossed them over __lying__ back so she was resting on her elbows.__ He smirked as he lent over __her,__"hey__hey__sexy "she__ smiled at him pushing his hair up. " Hello Babe" he smiled and kissed him pulling him down to her level. __"Babe__ will you put sun tan lotion on me ass please__" h__e smiled and nodded __"Turn__ over then babe and pass me the lotion" she turned over then passed the lotion up to h__i__m_

Troy could feel that he was now rock hard even though they hadn't got to doing anything in the fantasy yet it was the imagine of her body, the way it curved, the way the sun shone down on her beautiful tanned skin they way she smelt, his hand moved slower now as he waited for the rest of it to unfold.

_Gabrielle as now laying on her __stomach__ but she was bottom less as he rubbed the suntan lotion onto her soft skin she made soft sounds of pleasure as her hand his soft warm hands over her buttocks , she smiled as she rested __her__ chin on her arms, he __whispered__ in her ear " __I__ wanna do you baby"_

Troy had now started to cum a little and was moving pre-cum over his erect member he bit his lip as he tilted his head back his eyes rolling as he let out a soft moan as his hand sped up imagine Gabrielle there with him , doing it for him , he breathed out again as the fantasy continued.

_Gabrielle smiled as she turned to him and kissed his lips bringing him down " I want u as well baby" she placed one of his hands insider her Bikini Bottoms and __whispered__ " Finger me babe , finger me good" she smiled and bit along his lip as she ran her hand down in to his Boxers and gave __him__ a good squeeze and rubbed softly. __"Oh__ Gabbi" he __moaned,__"That's__ it __Troy__ harder now faster" she moaned back. He then slowly removed her bottoms and sat down on the ground as he removed his boxers and pulled her down on to him__ , she moaned softly as he started thrusting into her holding on to her waist , he smiled as he looked up at her beautiful face , she was biting her lip as she moaned in pleasure , he could feel her tighten around him as she slowly released over him he soon followed and released in to her as her slowed down he kissed her again as they breathed heavily._

Troy smiled as he finished the fantasy his hand was covered in hot warm cum and he was breathing heavily and moaning softly, "Oh Gabbi I hope your that good when we do, do it" he smiled as he got a tissue and cleaned himself up, as he looked at her picture he kissed it softly before turning over and slowly falling to sleep a warm fuzzy feeling inside of him. He knew she was the one, and he wasn't going to let her go


End file.
